Define Human
by Roxi2Star
Summary: When Sora finds a new group of nobodys he is forced to rethink his toughts and actions towards Xemnas, and then must deside to help or kill the Kh Socitey
1. Prolouge

It was a peaceful day on the island. Their journey was over (aside from an information letter from the king). All was well, too bad that accusation would prove to be false. Sora and Riku were walking towards the boats after school that day, then a screamed issued from behind them.

They turned and ran to find Kairi and Sephline were surrounded by heartless. They both drew their keyblades but it was too late Sephline was gone but her heart was still there. By this time Riku had destroyed all of the heartless, but Sephline's heart was slowly floating away. Sora jumped at it but a boy who couldn't have been much older than him jumped and grabbed it.

He was taller than Sora, his hair was a golden brown color and it was short and spiky in the back but the front hung down on either side of his face, his eyes were dark blue. He was in a black jacket that was unzipped to show he had a black tank top with a white design that looked like a wing. His pants were tight and also black, but his converse were blue.

"A delicate heart that was full of jealousy towards her friend, and as it turned out all she wanted was too be loved. Humans are so stupid to let their emotions get the better of them. When I am human I will not make that mistake." He said, his voice was husky and deep but it had a sweet innocent flare too it.

"Hey!" Sora yelled "We need that heart!"

The boy turned to Sora "This heart could save many lives but I don't think it will do much good the state it's in but if I come back empty handed the girls will be mad so how about this if you can guess my name I'll give it back."

"How could I know your name?"

"If you catch me I'll tell you." Then the chase began. They boy turned on his heals and he was fast, so Sora and Riku chased him all over the island until they reached the high side of the island. When they hit the cliff he turned to them.

"Give up you've got nowhere to go!" Sora yelled. They boy looked at him and started to laugh.

"Before I go, here." He tossed the heart back to them The he took off his jacket and unfolded his wings (A/N yes wings but he's the only one.) "By the way my name is Row." He said then flew away.

The boys returned to the girls and revived Sephline and told them about Row and his wings.

"So what do we do about it?" Kairi asked

"We ask the king." Riku said. As soon as Sora saw the heartless he had sinking feeling that he would have to go another journey and something told him it was going to suck this time around. Plus what with that Row kid? What did he mean 'When I'm human'? Who were 'The girls' he talked about? And why the hell does have wings? Well the king might know something about him.


	2. Roses and Wings

Row flew back to his home thinking about what Reonna and Serenity would say about coming back empty handed. He knew Serenity would beat him with in an inch of his life. But Reonna would get all disappointed and guilt trip him. Then he would try to make her feel better and then she would hit him really hard.

He sighed landing in on the outer limits of Radiant Garden, throwing on his jacket and putting up his hood then setting off. Radiant Garden had been able to restore itself completely, so he passed several flowerbeds and 20ft fountains with different colors pouring out all the hoses. The grey stones were bleach white and shined with the colored water. As he walked the different smells of roses and cinnamon from the stands he passed filled his nose. '_Maybe if I got her some roses she won't be as mad._' He thought then stepped to the flower stand.

"Hello Dear." The elderly women at the stand greeted him. "What can I get you?"

"12 red roses." He said simply gazing at the flower's beauty.

"Ah is it for a special lady?" He looked at her a little surprised. No madder how many times Reonna or Serenity called Row an idiot it would never be remotely true, in fact Row was a nothing short of a genius, therefore knew what the old woman has hinting towards. She read his expression and said "Or a special young man?"

"UUHHH No, it's for a girl but we're just friends nothing more. And even if I thought of her like that she would more than likely skin me alive and….." He mumble things related to this as she prepared the bouquet and took the money and sent him on his way.

He wondered around a bit to confuse anyone who might be tailing him. Then finally he came to an old water tunnel that hadn't been used in years. He walked about 10 feet in then walked up to the wall on his left and pushed in one of the bricks then a large hole appeared in ground and he jumped in. As he fell the tunnel he was falling thought began thinner and thinner until there was just enough room for him to fall though. It started to curve and became more of a slide until he reached the end.

He stood up in the white room dusting him self off and making sure he hadn't crushed the roses went on his way.

A few floors above 5 girls and 2 boys sat waiting for Row. They sat around table looking at one another none of them had been there for more 5 minutes when they heard Row's deep husky voice issue from the hallway. As he came into the little in room which his 'Family' as Reonna liked to put it was sitting waiting for him.

The first people to catch his attention were the twins: Zeke and Lo or 'Zelda and Lola' but they never went by that. They were identical girls, they where sitting next to each other by the door holding hands. He was met with both pairs of their gold eyes, pale skin and contradicting expressions. Lo was wearing a toothy smile and Zeke wore a scowl. Lo had on a white jacket with a black tank top, black pants, and white shoes with black stripes. Zeke had a Black jacket, white tank top, black pants and black shoes with white stripes.

Next to them was a sleeping blonde who was in a zipped up black jacket with a green tank top underneath, black pants and green military boots. '_Leo's already asleep._' Row thought. Next to him was Blake with her short spiky orange hair black highlights. She was in the black jacket with an orange tank top, black pants, and orange converse. She shot him a brown eyed look that said 'where have you been?'

Next to her was Jason and his overgrown dark red hair that hung over his left eye. H has wearing a black jacket (notice a pattern yet?) with a red tank top, black pants and red shoes. Next to him was an empty seat. _His seat._ Row sat down and felt Jason's dark green eyes follow him. Serenity turned to him. Her light brown eyes shot him a glare that he did not want to be under. He turned to her, her waist length blonde hair with a single purple streak getting darker and darker. 'Crap' he thought 'Darker streak means a madder Serenity'. Yeah she had the black jacket purple tank top with a green cat face on it and black pants and purple boots.

His gaze drifted to Reonna and her shoulder length chocolate brown hair with pink highlights, Steel blue eyes. You guessed it! A black jacket pink tank with a black heart, black pants and pink converse.

"What took you so long?" Her voice was like pouring silver and it curved in and though the words like a needle in thread.

"Well I didn't get any hearts but-"

"WHAT!" Serenity growled. Her low voice hit higher tan normal. "Why the hell didn't you get one? I'll rip you apart!"

"Now Sen Sen, I want a piece." Reonna said getting up.

"Sure thing Rere." Reonna came close about to give him a punch but before she could he pulled out the roses.

Her face flushed as she told Serenity to sit down. Reonna said she'd be right back. When she came into the room she turned to Row.

"Whose heart was it?"

"Some girl on island. But that's not the important part, two of the keyblade masters were there!" as he said this everyone gave him a look of surprise. Reonna gave an evil smile.

"Well this changes _everything!"_ She said getting up "Row. It's time to pull out the armor."

"You think?" He asked walking over to her

"Yep!" She said smiling up at him. He was about 4 inches taller than her. "Come on. Everyone stay here we'll be right back."

Row and Reonna headed to her lab. They walked down the long halls it took to get there. Finial they reached a big pair of double doors, this was it. She pushed them open with ease and walked to their latest work.

There was 8 pieces of metal that looked like they would fit on your arm. They were in different colors such as blue, pink, purple, red, orange, green, black, and white.

"Here we go." She said taking half of them and handing them to Row. She took the others and they headed back to the meeting room.

When they arrived they discovered Serenity and Jason were having an arm wrestling fight and were being cheered on by the twins.

"Guys!" Yelled Reonna. When everyone sat down he passed out the pieces of metal, each color going to the people that match it (After waking Leo up). "Now all you have to do is put it on your arm like so." She said putting the piece on her shoulder. "And to put on your armor you put your hand on it." After she did so, she was covered with armor that was silver and pink.

"Cool!" Blake yelled out in her sharp pixie voice. "How do I look Leo?"

"Nice." Said the sleepy blonde. The twins put theirs on in sink then looking at each other then laughing, Lo's voice being an octave higher than Zeke's.

"Okay, tomorrow we'll start training them, but for now everyone head to bed! Good night!" Reonna said beaming at them.

"Night Reonna." Everyone said to her.

The girls headed down one hallway while the boys headed down the other.

"So Leo you're not spending the night with Blake?" Jason asked.

"No Jason unlike you I'm a gentleman." Leo responded.

"You know Leo if I didn't see you two make out everyday I would think you were gay." Jason said patting him on the back.

"Oh yeah who would I be gay with? Definitely not you, and we all know Row's got the hots for Reonna."

"What no I do not!" Row yelled. "We're just really good friends."

"So then what was with the roses?" Jason asked with a smirk plastered to his face.

"They were so I wouldn't get killed." He said simply

"We'll buy it for now. Won't we Leli?" Jason said putting an arm around Leo.

"Don't call me Leli!" He said throwing Jason against the wall, then twisting his arm till Jason cried in pain;

"UNCLE!"

"That's what I thought." Leo said while Row was laughing so hard his wings ripped his jacket.

"Dammit I hate it when that happens!" he said picking up the remains of his jacket.

When he got to his room he plopped down on his bed. He fell asleep immediately, his dreams were centered around flying, the training that would come tomorrow, and Reonna. HE was sure what his feeling towards her were yet, but he'd have plenty of time worrying about that once he had a heart.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hey sorry it took me sooooo long to update! First off I've been preoccuipied with Fullmetal Pheniox and I moved halfway across the country, then I got grounded, then the computer broke, then I got grounded again! But now I'm back and I'll try to update more often. Anyway I'm at a loss for some pairings here are the ones I have is Row and Reonna. What ones do you want to see? So yeah that's about it, any ideas will be greatly accepted!**

**R&R PLEASE! Cuz reviews are like ice cream and I want ice cream! NOW! See that button? The one that says review? HIT IT AND LEAVE A REVIEW! Or else!**

**~Rox**


	3. A journey begins

Sora, Kairi and Riku landed the gummy ship in the castle and set off to find the king. They ran into Chip and Dale and they told them to check the king's study. And they did just that.

When they opened the door they were greeted by the king.

"Sora, Kairi, Riku what are you doing here?" Mickey squeaked.

"We think someone is trying to open Kingdom Hearts again." Riku said

"I know." The king said looking down. "I was going to try and find their hideout tomorrow, but I have no idea where it could be."

"Neither do we, but we would be more than happy to help!" Sora said

"Thank you Sora but it's going to take more than just us." Sora gave a confused look "I have been working on this for a while but I can bring back people who were casted away into darkness."

"What!" The three asked.

"Yes there are a few people we need to do this. In fact we can call them now. Follow me." He said then leaving the room with the trio at his heels. He lead them down big long hallways with big windows and red velvet carpet and white walls. Soon they came to a big door which was being guarded by;

"Donald, Goofy!" Sora Yelled running up to them.

"Sora!" They said throwing him into a breath taking hug.

"Now, now we will have plenty of time to catch up once we're done." The king said leading the five of them into the room. It was fairly large but there was only one thing inside, a giant portal generator.

"Ready?" The king asked. Everyone nodded. "I'll need help." He, Sora and Riku pulled out their keyblades and held them up. Sora was feeling a bit of Déjà vu and was sure they felt it too. Then a light beam came from the tips of their keyblades and a swirling portal of light appeared in the generator. It swirled for a moment then the king called out;

"Aqua!" And a girl with blue hair came spinning out of the portal and landed on the ground with a thud. "Terra!" he called again and boy with somewhat long hair shot out of the portal and landed next to the girl.

"Ventus!" He called and a boy that looked exactly like Roxas landed by the others. "Axel!" Then Axel just as Sora remembered but in different clothes shot out of the portal and landed on the ground by Sora's feet.

"Roxas!" Then Roxas landed by Axel. Shortly followed by "Namine!"

After they closed the portal people started to wake up. Ventus was the first.

He lifted his head and looked at the people he had fallen by and said their names and shook them until they woke up.

"Ven!" They shout together. So their friends.

"I'm so glad you guys are ok!" Ven said

"Same here." Terra said

"So did you beat Vanitas?" Aqua asked

"Yeah we won't ever see him again." Then his eye's fell on Sora. "Ah!" He yelled drawing his keyblade

"Ventus!" The king yelled "This is not Vanitas. This is Sora he is a Keyblade master."

"He is?" Ven asked

"Yes. Show him Sora." Sora nodded and drew his keyblade and Ven gasped.

"What?" Sora asked

"That's half of the X-Blade!" Ven, Terra and Aqua yelled.

"Yes it is, very good eye. Ven after you defeated Vanitas you practically fell apart and your heart found its way into Sora's heart. That is why Sora looks like Vanitas and why Roxas here looks like you. It's also why Sora can use the keyblade."

"K? I have a few questions." Sora said "How is this half a keyblade? If Ven is in my heart why is he here? Who the hell is Vanitas? And if he's the reason I can use the keyblade and he's here why can I still use it?

"Ok in order. The X-Blade is not the keyblades we use it can also be said kye-blade but the meaning is the same. It's previously thought to be a mythical weapon. But now we know it's real. Now long time ago when you didn't know you were the keyblade master Ven was training under Master Xehanort and Xehanort thought he was weak and spilt him in two. One side completely made of light and one completely made of darkness." The king started just as Roxas, Namine and Axel woke up. "Sit down this is a long story."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After all the introductions were made and all the back story's were told they started on the main problem.

"Someone's trying to open kingdom hearts again!" Roxas said banging his head against the wall. "You would think after what happened to Ansem and Xemnas people would take a hint and know it's only will end up killing you! I mean come on Ansem died the moment it opened!"

"But my question is why would they want to open it in the first place? Aqua asked

"Well they're nobodies and they want hearts." The king said

"So we have to stop them from getting to hearts?" Sora asked

"No Sora we want to gift wrap them first!" Riku said sarcastically.

"You don't have to be mean about it!" Sora yelled back.

"Guys stop fighting!" Kairi said getting between them

"So if all you have to do is stop them from getting the hearts why do you need us?" Axel asked

"We need to spilt up and search for their head quarters. So we're all going to spilt up in teams of two and search every world until we find it!" the king said "But first I have some drawings of some of the members." He said handing Riku 7 pictures. He hand one too Sora. It was one of two girls. They were identical twins; their heads were exactly the same long black spiky hair and same golden eyes. One was frowning while the other was grinning ear to ear. Their names were Zeke and Lo.

He handed the picture to Kairi and Riku gave him one of a blond boy named Leo then one of a girl name Blake. The next one was of a girl named Reonna. Then he saw the boy named Row, a girl named Serenity.

"Now there may or may or not be more, but this is what I'm sure about." The king said

"So we just split up and hunt the worlds and try to find them and if someone does call the others, then we take them out?" Sora asked

"If you want to dumb it down then yes." The king said "So Sora and Riku I want you two to check out Radiant Garden. Terra and Axel you two head too Dwarf Woods. Kairi and Aqua check out the Olympus Coliseum. Roxas and Namine will head to Twilight Town. Donald and Goofy stay here and keep the queen safe and Ven and I will check the roots between worlds.

"Ok!" Everyone said then going into their groups.

"Aqua! Take care of Kairi! If something happens to her you'll regret it!"

"Don't worry she'll be fine!"

"Hold on Aqua." Kairi said running after Sora. "Take this back." She said handing him her lucky charm. "And bring it back."

"I will."

"And bring this back too." She said leaning in and kissing him square on the lips. It was fairly short but they still got cat whistled. They pulled apart smiled and blushed then went their separate ways.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

** Damn it was too short! Well it is just a filler so they'll get longer as the story goes on. I'm also switching between the keybladers and the nobodies from here on out. When their paths meet it'll just be one chapter not one from each prov I couldn't do that! Any who! I need more of you to review! No really I only have three and two of them are from the same person! SO REVIEW! Was it good was it bad? LET ME KNOWW!**


	4. A long day of work

**A long day of work**

The training hall was a large room with lights hanging from the ceiling and the grey floors shined from the thousands of candles above. The walls were white with paintings of all the members along the walls. There was a little group in the center of the hall they were all talking and their laughter echoed off the walls.

As Reonna and Row approached their 'Family' they were talking about all the new plans they had cooked up. When the duo came too the small group Reonna started.

"Morning all!" She said

"Morning Reonna, morning Row." They all said. Row gave a small nod.

"Today we start training our new armor!" She said drawing her sword. It was fairly large and looked heavy but in reality it was light. It was very complicated and had intersecting designs of metal.

"Sweet!"

"Awesome."

"Someone's getten hurt!"

"Ok you need to get used to moving in them so let's start off with a race!" Row said

"YES!" Jason said jumping up into the air.

"No super speed Jason." Reonna said putting away her sword and putting on her pink and silver armor.

After everyone had their armor on and lined up at the starting line Reonna called:

"OK! The race is 5 laps round the halls! No powers or spells a loud! You have to win on body power alone! On 3! 1, 2 3!" and with that everyone was off. Jason was in lead with Serenity right behind him. They passed each other a few times and then started to get dirty. The pushed each other a little trying to get ahead. On the final lap they were tripping each other and right before they got to the finish line Lo passed them.

"How did you get in front of us?" Jason asked

"The same way everyone else did I came in third to last!"

"HOW?" They yelled

"Because you were tripping each other." Zeke said leading Lo away from them.

"Ok! That was good! Is anyone having trouble moving in their armor? No? Great!" Reonna said checking something on her clipboard. "Ok regardless of how you run in them it will be hard to fight in them! So we are gonna have a sparing tournament!" they was many cheering. Reonna smiled to herself. "Ok first up, Leo vs. Blake!"  
"OH SNAP!" Jason yelled looking towards the couple. They smiled at each other.

"Whatever happens I still love you baby!" Leo said too her.

"Same but I'm gonna kick your ass!" She said walking to her corner.

"K?" He said walking to his side.

"Alright! The rules are you can use your weapons and your powers as if you were in a real fight. Ok?" Reonna said then Leo and Blake nodded. "FIGHT!" She yelled then jumping back.

Leo charged at Blake but she easily dodged backwards then jumped up and forwards at hit, pushing him over. He got up and grabbed her from behind. She smiled in his arms. He let go. And that's when she took him down!

"BLAKE WINS!" Reonna yelled

"Oh Leo you got beat by a girl? That's embarrassing!" Jason said helping Leo up.

"Why is getting beat by a girl embarrassing?" Serenity asked

"Because guys are stronger than girls and when a girl is stronger than a boy it means the boy is a pussy." Jason stated as if it were obvious.

"Oh no he didn't." Row said. And before anyone else could process a thought Serenity tackled Jason. When all eyes fell on them she was straddling him. Row and Leo were snickering at them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After they had all finished training for the day, they all headed to the meeting room.

"All right!" Reonna said once everyone was in they're seats. "My sources tell me that the keybladers have just set out on a hunt to find us! They split up into 6 teams of 2. Now we don't have enough members to do that but I have a plan. Zeke and Lo I want you two to go to Dwarf Woods. Blake and Leo you go to Twilight town, Serenity I need you and Jason too head to the Olympus Coliseum. And Row you and I will stay here. Yes I know there are two other teams but we don't need to worry about them right now. So I guess get your stuff together and meet me in the foyer."

Several minutes later the group of 8 sat in silence until their leader came down the stairs.

"Alright, this is where we part but not for long. So there is really nothing else that must be said other than good bye and don't die." Reonna said. Everyone laughed and went their separate ways.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Somewhere far away from the nobodies or the keybladers, a man stepped out of a portal. He wouldn't look out of place in a court house. His black hair was slicked back, and was greying. The man's blood red eyes surveyed the room he stepped into. His mouth turned to a slight frown. He lifted his hand to his go-tee as if making sure it were still there, then straining his tie, pulling down his black jacket and finely put his hand into his pant's pocket.

Maleficent smiled. She seemed to be excepting the man.

"Master Lucifer, it's good to see you." She said

"As you Maleficent. How have things been since I've been away?" He asked. His voice was deep and gruff, but you oddly comforting in a way.

"Well they could be better." She said turning away slightly.

"I'm guessing Xehanort failed then?" He asked

"Yes, he and Ansem the Wise."

"Ansem too? What was the cause of death?"

Maleficent turned back to her master "Well Xehanort drowned in darkness and both his heartless and nobody were killed by a keyblade mater by the name of Sora. While Ansem died trying to stop Xehanort's heartless a few months ago."

"Mhm, well it seems this Sora is an exceptionally strong hearted young man." Lucifer said

"I would think so."

"How have you tried to deal with this problem?"

"I've tried to kill him countless times."

"Well you see that's your problem." Lucifer said

"Why what do you mean?" She asked

"I'll tell you later. Now how far are we to obtaining Kingdom Hearts?" He asked

"Not much closer than last time you were here. But sir I must ask you have all the power of Kingdom Hearts, if not more, why are you so interested in getting it?" Maleficent asked.

"I need to get my son back."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

** OH SNAP! CUT OFF! Weren't expecting that were you? Well neither was I until yesterday. So yeah I've added a subplot that will explain the holes in the main plot. Oh and if anyone can guess who his son is I'll write you into the story! So put your guess in a review or PM me! **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star **


	5. So we meet

**So we meet **

Sora and Riku walked into Radiant Garden, their eyes wide with wonder.

"Wow, it's sure changed a lot." Sora said

"It's so beautiful." Riku whispered mostly too himself. The two wandered into town, passing the 2 story fountains and stands in the street.

"Sora!" Someone from behind yelled. They turned to a girl all in black, no doubt the ninja Yuffie.

"Hey Yuffie!" Sora yelled dragging Riku over to her.

"How's it going? And who's your friend?" She asked glancing at Riku with a small blush that neither boy noticed creeping on her face.

"Oh this is Riku." Sora said

"Hey." Riku said nonchalantly.

"Oh is this the friend you were looking for?" She asked

"Yes."

"Well I'm glad you found him! Come on the others will be happy to see you!" She said leading the 2 away.

They soon arrived to the computer room in the castle.

"LEON!" Yuffie yelled gaining the attention of the young man.

"Oh hey Sora." Leon said turning to face them. "How've you been?"

"Oh good." Sora answered

"So nothing new then?"

"Well, more people are trying to get kingdom hearts again…." He trailed off

"Damn. And I guess the king sent you here." Leon said turning back to the computer. Then a beeping noise went off. "We have an intruder!" Sora and Riku drew their keyblades and left looking for these intruders. They left the main entrance and found two people outside.

They recognized the taller of the two as Row. The other was one of the people they saw in the pictures. The girl smiled.

"Hello keyblade masters I must say it is an honor to meet you!" She said extending her hand to Sora. "Please put away your weapons we only wish to speak." Neither Sora nor Riku moved. The girl's smile turned into a scowl. "I said, Please put away your weapons! Or we will use force!"

Once again no one moved. She pulled her sword, and charged moving a high speed. She pushed Sora to the ground before he even had time to react. Riku was going to help him but instead was met by Row's 3 foot sword.

Both Row and the girl were skilled swordsmen. They had much more training than Sora and Riku.

Within a few minutes both Sora and Riku were getting to tired to fight.

"Are you done?" The girl asked "As I said we don't want to fight!" Sora and Riku both nodded. "Alright then. My name is Reonna I am the leader of the KH Society. A group of nobodies who didn't join Organization IIX. Although our goal is the same we have a different less violent way of getting it. Instead of taking hearts from people we take the hearts of the people who can't be saved."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked

"It means, after someone becomes a heartless there is a small window where the can go back to normal. We wait until that window has passed before we take the heart." Reonna stated.

"So you don't try and help them?" Riku asked

"You can't. They have to do it on their own. And I've only seen it happen once. It happened to an old friend of mine." Reonna said.

"It's happened to me too." Sora said looking at her. "I think I understand what your trying to do but, I'm not sure if I can trust you yet. Let's meet again and decide then."

"Promise?" Reonna said coming closer.

"Promise." Sora said meeting her half way and extending his hand. Reonna took it and smiled, and she and Row walked away.

Elsewhere in the Olympus Coliseum Jason and Serenity watched two girls walk up to the door.

"What are our targets names?" Jason asked her

"Aqua and Kairi." She said

"They're kinda hot." He said his eyes locked on their well… you get it.

"Pervert."

"Oh your just mad I'm not starring at you." He said facing her.

"Whatever let's just keep moving. I think we should take a base in the underworld." Serenity said standing up. "Coming?"

"Why the underworld? Doesn't that weaken people?" Jason asked

"Yes but can you really count us as people anymore?" Serenity said

"Reonna does."

"Well Reonna's not always right! Besides it won't really affect us, we have a lot of extra power so we won't even notice it."

"Ok." Jason said following her down to the underworld.

Down in the underworld, Hades at in his chamber nervously waiting. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hades said calmly.

Lucifer came in with a blank look on his face.

"Lucifer it's been a while!" He said standing up

"Hello Hades. How are you?"

"Great you? And how's that kid of yours?"

"I'm fine and my son is and has been missing for quite some time." Lucifer said with a blank face.

"I'm sorry to hear. But is there any reason you're here?"

"Ah yes. I believe he, or some of his "friends" are here."

"So you want me to keep an eye out for him?"

"Basically."

"Alright."

Serenity Prov;

When Jason and I crossed into the underworld I felt the effects immediately. I nearly fell over. But Jason looked unaffected. No way was that pervert stronger than me!

"You ok?" He asked

"Peachy." I mumbled

"Come here." He said grabbing me.

"What? HEY!" But before I knew it I was on his back. He was giving me a piggy back ride! "LEMME GO!" I yelled

"No you're in pain I can see it. It's ok I got you." He said calmly.

"Whatever. Wait, how are you not effected by the underworld?"

"Uh." He stopped "No idea." He said quietly.

"Whatever, just keep moving. And don't dro-" Yawn "p me!"

"Ha ha tired?" he asked turning his head slightly. His stupid pony tail hit me in the face.

"No" Yawn "Ok a little."

"Go to sleep Serenity." Sleep sounds nice

"Whatever." Then I drifted to sleep.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

** Yo I'm back! So how was it? Good? Bad? TELL ME! LIKE NOW! No really! See that button. The one that says review? HIT IT!**


End file.
